Bella becomes part of the Volturi
by Perfect Peacky
Summary: Bella Desides she wants to be with the Volturi. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.Set after Breaking Dawn.
1. Breaking the news to Edward

"Edward I have something to confess" Hearing Bella's voice never stopped sending flutters through my still heart. We were alone on the bed. The only sound was the faint snores of Renesmee in her little room next door.

"What love?" I asked her in between kissing her neck.

I had never wanted Bella to be immortal, stuck at 19 for the rest of her life. But the one thing I didn't miss, was having to restrain myself from attacking her.

"Edward, please, you're messing with my head and I can't concentrate" She straightened up out of my hold around her waist.

"urgg. What" I moaned as I released my grip and sat up beside her

"I really want to join the Volturi, Edward I really do. Last winter when Aro gave me the option part of me wanted to scream 'yes' at them." I froze. It reminded me of the night on Isle Esme when she announced that she thought she could be pregnant. I froze then too.

Alice is bound to storm through that door any minute. She obviously hadn't being thinking about her decision to join the Volturi. If she had her plan was bound to get ruined by Alice's talent to see the future. But her visions were subjective, as she could only see the future that has been made by that mortal/immortal.

_How should I get in? knock the door down? Edward I know you can here me. How should I get in? HELLO?! EDWARD?! _Alice was literally shouting at me through her thoughts.

"Edward? Please I know this is a shock. But I really have made up my mind. I'm sure Aro would love you and Renesmee..." She paused. As soon as she mentioned Renesmee I jumped up off the bed and stared right in her eyes.

"Renesmee has got nothing to do with this phrase you are going through."

"Yes she does Edward she goes where I go. I can't lose her again. I also can't lose you again" She lightly tapped my nose with the middle finger that had her wedding ring on. She really meant that I couldn't comprehend. But she wasn't taking Renesmee anywhere near the Volturi.

"NO?! Bella you can't. What about Jacob..."

_And me _Alice interrupted

"...and Alice" I tagged on the end for Alice's pleasure.

"And Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Seth, Jasper and Charlie. I know Edward, I know. I've worked it all out. I can always come and visit. They will let me you know."

"NO!" I growled through my teeth.

_Edward please, don't lose your mind._

"ALICE WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

_No Edward I will not shut up. You won't let me in and I don't want to ruin the little cottage. So what else I'm I supposed to do?_

"Look Edward, I am going and there is nothing you can do about it" Bella snarled at me. With that she took off. She flew into Renesmee's room snatched her out of her bed and straight out the front door in less than one second.

"ALICE STOP HER!"

_Too late Edward she has gone._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" My roar echoed through the trees right to Seattle most probably.

**Please review**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I don't own the story 'Twilight' or any of the characters involved in the story. But the plot is mine.**


	2. Volterra Regrets?

I ran and ran and ran. All the way to New York I ran. Then I swam to Barcelona, Spain. After that I continued on through France. Finally when I reached Genoa I slowed to an average human walking pace. All though the night, Renesmee was perched on my back.

What if I had made a huge mistake? Would Edward still be waiting for me back in Forks? I new he would be, but for some reason I still had the tiniest amount of uncertainty in my stomach.

Even through my stomach flu was years into the past through my fuzzy human memoires. I was still sure that this sickening feeling-that Edward would not be waiting for me-Was exactly like my stomach flu.

Thinking about Edward made me unhappy; it alsoreminded me of when Edward left. When he said I was no good for him. That he didn't love me. That was the worst feeling I could ever have felt. I was sure that hole was returning. That hole, which was plugged by Jacob. Jacob Black. Renesmees' Jacob Black. My Jacob Black.

That was healed by Edward when he returned.

Would Jacob have found out by now? Is he following us? Bounding after us with HIS pack on his flanks?

Without thinking my pace quickened, only to a human sprint speed. But enough to be noticed.

If I could cry, a river would be following me. Chasing us, wherever I walked, swam and ran. I so wanted to go back, pretend it was all an impossible nightmare. But at the same time I was living a dream. An impossible dream, which was coming true...

Unless I stopped it.

My dream was not going to be stopped. Especially not by me. I made the dream, so only I could close it.

I was already at the gates into Volterra. They would know by now that I was there. Their tracker, Demetri would have smelt me here, would have informed the others.

I silently slipped into the city.

**Please review**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I don't own the story 'Twilight' or any of the characters involved in the story. But the plot is mine.**


	3. Is this a sick joke?

**Told by Edward**

"Alice, please stop torturing me. I know I should have stopped her but I just couldn't."

"I have already told you to stop reading my thoughts. If you don't want to hear some painful things that you're not supposed to hear."

"And I have told you that I can't help hearing your thoughts. Especially, when you are screaming it at me."

"Well then it is neither mine nor your fault." With that she stormed out the room.

At that point Carlisle entered into the room with Esme shortly behind. They had just returned from their hunting trip. Their eyes golden.

"Edward, no, you are not going to look for Bella.

"Carlisle, I have to. She means everything to me."

Ever since Bella had left we have all been trying to find a way to bring her and Renesmee back. The only problem is that if we go to Volterra then the Volturi is surly some how going to make us stay. Hold Bella for ransom most probably.

She wasn't answering her mobile phone I gave her either. I just wish she had taken her car with her, and then I could have tracked it down. Someone, somewhere will have seen it.

I will find her though. I have to, she is my life. She has someone else who is part of my life too. Our life. Our Renesmee. Our Future.


	4. Future? Without Edward?

They knew that I was there. Alec, Jane and Felix were waiting for me not far from the main entrance to Volterra. I think Felix had something in his eye as he wouldn't stop winking at me. What is it with him and winking?

"Bella!"

"Alec" I answered

Felix decided to greet us now. "How nice to see you again Bella, Renesmee." Wink. "So what brings you to Volterra? The lads no good for you in Forks?" More winking. All his winking is driving me mad.

"No, Felix, me and Edward are still together."

"Oh, ok! If you change your mind..." Wink, wink and bloody wink.

"Look Felix do you have something in your eye?"

He looked hurt as he stopped mid wink. I Saw Jane shuffle in my peripheral vision. As soon as I remembered her presence my shield automatically stretched over Renesmee. Flexing round her perfectly still shape. Renesmee had had another growth spurt these last few weeks. She was now the size of an average 5 year old.

"I need to see Aro."

"Certainly, may I ask how long you are planning on staying around Volterra?" Answered Jane sourly.

"Well that's what I am here to discuss."

Jane nodded forward as I shuffled along.

The streets were almost empty; the odd helpless mortal would often walk past, keeping as much space as possible away from the black cloaked figures.

'If looks could kill' I chuckled to myself.

After my insult to Felix he has stopped winking, but he has stopped talking too.

Alec flew past me. What if a mortal saw him?

I looked back at Felix, for an answer. Was he really that annoyed with me? I reluctantly twisted to my right to where Jane was silently walking beside me. She understood at once what I was wondering.

"Felix has a talent too you know." She described

"Edward never told me about Felix's talent." I stated in confusion.

"Edward probably doesn't know. We don't tell outsiders about some of the talents we have."

"So I'm not an outsider anymore? I'm in? Is it really that easy?"

"Yes, once you have your ideas set then sure you're in. Aro has to confirm first though. But I think you're pretty much in."

"So what's Felix's talent?"

"Felix can turn invisible. But he isn't so much as invisible but more camouflaged." Jane explained.

By now we were making our way round the fountain and into the big castle. As I stepped into the shelter of the building little flash backs of me, Edward and Alice sat on the chairs by the desk, flashed through my mind.

I've made a mistake. I should have never come. To drag Renesmee into this unknown future was stupid. I should turn around and forget any of this ever happened. Live a full eternity with a family. With Edward. I turned round to head my way out, back to Forks.

"Bella, Renesmee. What I nice surprise." Called Aro.

Shoot.

I spun back round to see the pale transparent skin of the leader. My new leader.

**Please review**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I don't own the story 'Twilight' or any of the characters involved in the story. But the plot is mine.**


	5. Lets get Bella

**Told by Edward**

Stefan and Vladimir have decided to accompany me to Volterra. They welcomed the challenge easily. I didn't have to mention that there was going to be no fight. As soon as I mentioned the Volturi they were round in a few hours.

We are now in London, on the top of a big red, open topped, tour bus.

Is it always so dull in London?

Stefan is staring absentmindedly out at all the buildings. Well that's what he says. But In Stefan's thoughts, I keep hearing him encouraging himself, to not jump off the bus and eat a passer by. I forget how hard it was for me to keep myself in order, and how easy it was to slip up.

Vladimir seems to be coping well. Only once when a woman came up the stairs did he have to remind himself. But as soon as he had got himself under control she was down again. People keep coming up the stairs then going back down again.

_What is up with them?_

_Does it get cold up here when it's moving?_

_Have they got some kind of disease__?_

_Why are they so pale?_

_Shall I ask them if they're alright?_

It's like a chain full of unwanted thoughts directed in our direction. Of course Stefan and Vladimir couldn't hear there thoughts but I could. Some thoughts we're nice. Like:

_I've never seen anyone so hansom._

_Vladimir? Did he just call him Vladimir? What a fabulous name._

_I love that jacket. _

And some were strange, had nothing to do with us but that I singled out in a matter of interest.

_Wow I love that purple dress, But £400. Can I afford it?_

_Eww! Did that man just pick his nose?_

_Is that woman following me?_

_Where is Jamie? He better not of ditched me._

Soon the bus pulled to a stop outside the tower of London.

"Stefan? Stefan?"

Where was Stefan? I was too preoccupied in reading the thoughts of passers by I hadn't thought of Stefan's.

"Kate, Tanya. What a nice surprise. What are you doing in London?" I heard someone murmur.

Kate? Tanya?

I rushed towards the voices keeping to the pace of a blond woman on the other side of the road.

There by the side of a big beach tree were Kate and Tanya.

"Edward. Hello. How are Bella and Renesmee? Still growing fast?" Asked Tanya.

I stopped just a few feet away, beside Vladimir and behind Stefan.

"Tanya. Kate." I greeted them, trying to move away from their question that I didn't know the answer to. They both looked at me expectantly.

"Edward? What's going on? Where is Bella?" Asked Kate.

_What's up Edward? Kate is right, we can tell. _Thought Tanya.

"Renesmee is with Bella. Bella is fine."

_And Renesmee?_

"Renesmee, _is_ on holiday with Bella. A little vacation."

_Edwa__rd you are killing us here. Me and Kate are on holiday. Bella and Renesmee are not._

"Okay, Okay. Bella has taken Renesmee to Italy with her. To Volterra. They are staying in hotel Volturi. Forever. They are never... coming... back..."

_WTF!!_

_That was unexpected._

Kate and Tanya's mind kept flashing with images of us as a family.

_But you were so happy._

"_Were_ being the operative word." I muttered.

_But Edward.._

_It's not right._

_We're coming with you. To get them back._

"I would never ask that of you Tanya."

"Ask what? Tanya what have you said?" Mused Kate

"I have simply told them that we are going with them."

"Yes Tanya I agree. We are coming with you."

"Are you sure about this?" I Asked.

Yes I was thrilled they were coming. But I didn't want this to be the end for them.

"Yes we are as sure as Stefan and Vladimir there." Committed Tanya.

"Ok. If your sure. Tanya, Kate, Vladimir and Stefan, tomorrow we run to Volterra."

**Please review**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I don't own the story 'Twilight' or any of the characters involved in the story. But the plot is mine.**


	6. My new life? Our new life?

**Told by Bella**

"So, young Edward decided not to join too?" Aro noted.

"Well we didn't really discus it. As soon as I mentioned I was leaving, I stole Renesmee and ran out."

Renesmee was now walking around the room trying to get attention by the other Vampires in the room. The whole time my shield was cocooned around her. Felix wasn't in the room. I wonder if he actually did have something in his eye. No! Cause wouldn't vampire venom dispose of it? He can't have. Probably still taken aback by my hostility. I can tell he is going to be a bit like Emmett. Emmett, I never even got to say goodbye to him.

Alec was stood to the far right of the room; he seemed to be keeping a safe distance from Renesmee. Demetri was staring at Renesmee with the hungriest eyes I had ever seen. All of the vampires looked hungry. Maybe letting Renesmee run free wasn't such a good idea.

"Aro? What does Bella want? Does she want Renesmee to join too?" Chelsea Assumed. Chelsea seemed the most content with Renesmee at the moment.

"Yes, Chelsea. Don't fret my dear one."

Chelsea was fretting, anyone could see that. Whether for the safety of Renesmee from the others, or from her personal strength, I wasn't sure.

Jane hadn't released her concentration on Renesmee since we first entered the room. I could tell that until she gets used to us being here, my shield will have to be around Renesmee all the time.

Renata was touching the small of Aro's back. As if I would try to hurt him with so many vampires in the room. That was suicide not just for me but for Renesmee to.

"Aro I have to stress this. But during hunting times what is Bella and Renesmee going to do?" Chelsea began.

"Well that is up to Bella what they do."

"This isn't going to work Aro; we should just kill the child now while she has little company to protect her." Announced Alec. Whom until now hadn't made the slightest amount of noise.

I saw Renata stiffen beside Aro.

I bared my teeth at Alec and a loud snarl ripped up out of my throat.

"Renesmee?!" I growled.

"Yes momma?" She asked innocently in her high soprano.

"Here…NOW"

She quickly ran to my side as I picked her up and swung her over my left shoulder and onto my back.

"Alec, please leave if you are uncomfortable in these circumstances." Suggested Aro. Alec carefully but swiftly exited the room.

"Please relax dear child. No harm was or is meant." Aro reassured me.

I released my grip on Renesmee, quietly whispering that she stay by my side, before I let her down.

Renesmee did as she was told and griped on my leg.

"Now back to hunting arrangements. How would you like to go about this?"

"Me and Renesmee will be going outside the borders of Volterra. To hunt animals. We are not willing to change our diet."

I heard Renesmee whimper beside me.

"Can we not drink nice smelling human blood?" Renesmee begged.

"No Renesmee we can not."

"That is up to you little Renesmee. Treat this like your own home." Aro Insisted.

I scowled at Aro.

"Now then where do we begin? You may have your own room for Renesmee to sleep. But I warn you some vampires here are not so welcoming and if I were you I wouldn't take your shield…" he turned his head to look at Jane, as soon as Jane sensed Aro looking pointedly at her, the pain deceased on my shield. "…or eye off Nessie." He stared at the door in which Alec had disappeared.

Here we go that nickname is going to settle in here too. Probably herd it in the thoughts of Edward *Wince* in the clearing last winter.

As me and Renesmee were slowly sauntering up the old stone spiral staircase I quietly hummed to her the tune of my song. My Bella's Lullaby. Composed by my loving Edward. For me…

**Please review**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I don't own the story 'Twilight' or any of the characters involved in the story. But the plot is mine.**


	7. Plans? what plans?

**Told by Edward**

I never thought that ever again I would have to run so fast to save Bella from the clutches of Evil. But here I am.

Tanya and Kate still haven't stopped thinking about when I first told them about Bella's little _'holiday'_. It was the only way I could tell them without breaking down in agony. I doubt Bella *wince* will be getting heartache every time she says my name.

_Edward are you there? Gosh I feel so stupid. AGAIN! Hello?_

What is Jacob doing in my thoughts?

_Seth help me out here. Leah, run on ahead to see if we're too far out._

_Finally my greater speed over you is being noticed. _And now Leah's thoughts too. Have I finally flipped? Am I in heaven? Where is Bella then? What is that rancid smell?

"Werewolf" I moaned

"What? where?" Tanya asked

"Hi Jacob, Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry" I announced

'THUD, THUD, THUD'

_Howdy Edward. What's up?_ Jacob asked, the big brown wolf was right beside me now.

_WTF!!_

"Kate there is nothing wrong with Jacob." I grinned.

_Not with Jacob. But with the smell_

"Yeah okay. I can't deny that!" I giggled.

_Deny what?_ Seth asked confused.

_So what are we going to do about Bella and Nessie? We have to get them back. It's your entire fault bloodsucker._ Jacob whined

"Yeah! I do know that dog!"

_Oh here we go. I thought Jacob and Edward were friends now. _Thought Tanya

_Personally I think we should stop arguing and go and rescue Nessie._ Now it's Seth's turn to but in.

_So what's the plan?_

Actually what was the plan? Was I just going to run in there, grab Bella and Nessie, and then storm back out?

"I actually don't know Jacob."

_Well leach. Good job us werewolves have brains. We came up with the idea of…_

_Actually I came up with the idea. I'm not just a pretty face._

_SHUT UP SETH!_

"SHUT UP SETH!"

_Anyway, before we were rudely interrupted SETH had the idea that your friends here, Kate and Tanya, could go and follow Bella out when she is hunting._

_Then Stefan, Vladimir and you can go to the Volturi and demand that Bella to be released and be able to go home._

_There we are geniuses._

"Not bad, mongrel."

"But what will you do?" mumbled Stefan

"Good point Stefan" I agreed

_Very good point. We will be waiting at the gates of Volterra to stop the Vampire that lures the mortals to their death. _Jacob continued.

"Not bad SETH." I congratulated him.

By now we had all stopped about a mile outside of Volterra. We were in an old farm house waiting it out until dark.

All the werewolves apart from Leah had all fazed back to their human forms.

Stefan and Quil were sat on straw bails having an arm wrestle. It was the werewolves against the Vampires. But Stefan was very competitive and every time he lost he demanded a rematch. I think it was about 140-30 to Quil at the moment. Tonight we were planning to follow out our plan. But for now the only thing to do was wait.

fgfhkjsfhfdyh

**Please review**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I don't own the story 'Twilight' or any of the characters involved in the story. But the plot is mine.**


	8. Only then did my life fall apart

**Told by Bella**

Renesmee's room wasn't actually that bad. It was decorated purple with a small wooden bed and matching desk to the right of the room. On the desk was a fully updated apple Mac computer. Then under the bed were trays full of toys and teddies for Renesmee.

They must have known that we would be here well in advance. How far could Demetri track? Maybe someone in the guard could predict the future. I was thinking of asking Felix what his talent was. But the problem is that he still isn't talking to me.

Once when I had lost all concentration, when I had broken down on my knees and begged for Edward to return, to take me home, to forgive me and love me forever more. Jane had Renesmee screeching in agony. But I just couldn't protect her. I felt worthless. My shield just wouldn't cacoon around her. Only then did Felix shout "STOP." Only then did he protect her. Protect me from complete distort at myself. From trying to do what Carlisle had tried those many years ago.

I told Renesmee to not get too settled in, because we wouldn't be staying more than a week.

I have decided that I can't live my eternity without Edward *wince*. Especially not when Renesmee keeps asking where he is.

At the moment Renesmee is sleeping, while I am lounging on one of her many rocking chairs. I used to get up and place her hand on my head to see her dreams. They were all nice and peaceful. So much different to what I felt. But then her dreams always followed the same path.

She would be walking through a colourful jungle. All sorts of jungle animals would be following her. She always emphasized the shape and colour of the monkeys. They were her favourite animals. She would trip over a log. The entire colour would drain out so that the jungle would look dull and sad, all the monkeys would disappear. Santiago would come by and pick her up. Then all of the colour would return.

She would always be searching. Searching for something she would never find.

That's when I would release her hand and rest it back by her side. At that part it got to be too much for me. Whether it was because it reminded me of my old dreams, of searching for 'him'. Or because if I could dream, my dreams would be a duller darker version of Renesmee's. I wouldn't know.

But every time she replayed her dream. Every night. It would draw me closer to the conclusion of Santiago's talent. What if he could restore the colour in our lives? What if it was a dull cloudy day, would he be able to make it sunny? Is that why when Renesmee falls over the log and he picks her up, the jungle is colourful again?

Santiago has taken easily to Renesmee. She calls him her best friend. Even Jacob is replayed in her dreams less than him. Even Edward. Even me.

Every time she asks when she will see Edward. I would tell her.

"Tomorrow, Renesmee, Tomorrow."

She could detect the uncertainty in my voice. She could tell that I knew at much as her, but no more.

We had only been here less than a week. But it felt like a lifetime since Edward had held me in his arms and told me that he loved me. That his soft lips had brushed my neck. That he had played me my song.

But for some strange reason I could here voices in my head telling me that he was coming. Telling me not to give up. Telling me...All the time...To never forget...

**Please review**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I don't own the story 'Twilight' or any of the characters involved in the story. But the plot is mine.**


	9. What if Bella doesn't want to return?

**Told by Edward**

Jacob had taken his pack about 5miles south of Volterra about an hour ago. To attack Heidi before she got the mortals into the gates.

While we were hiding out in the farm the rest of the family came to join. Carlisle had rounded up Zafrina and Garrett too.

So now Carlisle, Zafrina, Garrett, Jasper, Alice and Esme are joining Stefan, Vladimir and me to reason with the Volturi. We're just hoping that if this comes to a fight, Bella is on our side.

Tanya, Kate, Emmett and Rosalie have just left to try and follow the scent of Bella and Renesmee. When the wolves have finished with Heidi they are going to join them too. Just in case Bella needs some incentive.

Now it's our turn to go to reason with the Volturi.

As we entered the room I noticed that Gianna, the woman who was receptionist, had been replaced by another blond mortal.

_Blimey she didn't last long._ Thought Alice

"No, she didn't what do you think they did with her?"

"I have no idea. But they probably killed her. She knew too much?"

"Defiantly"

_What are you on about Edward? _Carlisle mused

"The receptionist is different than last time me and Alice came."

We walked towards the new receptionist and stopped just in front of her. She looked surprised at the amount of us.

"Hello I am Torcia. Would you like some assistance?" She greeted us.

"Hello Torcia. You wouldn't happen to know what happened to the last receptionist would you?" I asked.

_EDWARD! It doesn't matter. Just get on with it. _Carlisle hissed.

"Well...umm... I think she...well you know...is like one of you now." I herd Esme suck a hard breath in.

"If you want her I'm afraid...she doesn't hang around here... "She muttered.

"Actually no. We would like to see Aro." Carlisle Admitted.

"Oh! Well I'm not sure if he would let me accept you in."

"Well done Torcia. Usually she shouldn't let big groups like this in but for these it is an exception." Aro congratulated her. He had only just walked in from the other room. No one had noticed him.

"Follow me my friends." Aro laughed.

We all followed him into a small room. In the room were only a mere four vampires. Neither of them had great powers to cause harm. Marcus, Caius, Chelsea and Demetri were the only ones in the room.

"Aro. We are here to take Bella home to Forks where she belongs. We would like to release her from your grip." I began.

"Certainly, you may release her. But the thing is will she want to go?"

"Well we don't know. But if she says she wants to go would you let her?"

"Yes of course."

"Are you really going to let her just walk back home to Forks?" Aro cocked his head to one side, as if to say I had missed something pretty obvious.

_NO! _Several vampires thought together.

_They can't do that. _Alice almost shrieked.

Then finally I put it together. They would let her go back to Forks. IN A COFFIN. Full of her ashes, after they have murdered her.

"NO, YOU CAN'T DO THAT. WHAT IF SHE WANTS TO COME BACK?" I growled at them. A snarl ripped through my teeth.

"Like I said if she wants to go back she may. Just not walk back." Aro commanded slyly.

I lunged at his throat taking a big bite out of his throat. I heard the cry of Chelsea as Jasper did the same to her.

By now all the others had picked their opponent. As we had more on our side Vladimir teamed up with me to kill the leader.

From the corner of my eye I saw Torcia walk in to see what all the noise was. Then as soon as she saw what was going on she screamed and ran back out.

This would be quite easy for me as every time he chose what to do next I could hear him so I could block the way he wanted to go. Stefan was enjoying this so much that he had already killed Marcus and was now helping Alice with Demetri.

I took the last bite on the remaining arm of Aro as he was silenced forever.

Only Demetri and Caius were remaining.

I lit the fire and dumped all the remains of Chelsea, Marcus and their leader Aro into the fire. As I watched them burn I wondered where all the coven and guard where.

"VLADIMIR, JASPER, WITH ME NOW!" I shrieked as I flew out the room. It was obvious; if the rest of them were with Aro when we arrived, we could have stolen Bella. But if they were with Bella we can't take her without a fight. Aro and the others had sacrificed there selves for Bella. Is there more to her shield than we thought? Is she really that precious? Well yes she is precious to me. But was she to anyone else?

By now we had a clear path to Bella. The fight had already begun we could hear it in the distance. See it almost now.

The last fight was the easiest. The real problem was to come. Seven against nine. Who would we lose if not all?

**Please review**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I don't own the story 'Twilight' or any of the characters involved in the story. But the plot is mine.**


	10. It's the end But for who?

**Told by Bella**

I let my shield cacoon around them all. I was making sure none of them got hurt. Rosalie was protecting Emmett from the forthcoming dangers. But every now and then she would let it slip trying to protect Tanya and Kate too. We were losing anyone could see that. No one was coming after me. After they know what I can do. Which I will do once Jane and Alec have been destroyed.

"Kate watch your back!" I Shouted.

"Tanya, Jane to your right!"

Tanya just disposed of Jane which is promising.

Did I just hear a growl?

'THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD.'

"JAKE" I shrieked.

5 black wolf silhouettes came bounding down the hill. Jacob, Quil, Embry, Leah and Seth bounded into the fight. Leah plunging straight for the throat of the unsuspecting Heidi.

Jacob ran straight to my side.

"Jacob, get Alec for me would you please. It's ok they won't attack me. They want me, be careful." I whispered into his big ear.

With that Jacob, Seth and Embry all bounded into Alec. Sometimes I suppose them being telepathic does help.

Renesmee put her hand up to my face showing me with my shield over Jacob. With my new shield over Jacob.

"I know Renesmee. I will, but I can't at the moment otherwise Alec will get them."

Renesmee flinched when Kate attacked Santiago.

Seth just finished off Alec. So I let go of my shield and let it recoil back to me. Then I quickly spread my other shield over myself while I tried to push it out toward Emmett who was in a little trouble at the moment.

"BELLA" someone shouted.

"EDWARD" I cried in rejoice.

My new shield was still around me when Edward came to peck me on my cheek. But just before he touched my cheek he squealed in agony.

"Edward are you alright?" I babbled.

"Yes fine. But what was that? Have you rubbed your cheek with a balloon?"

"Nope. It's a new shield I have been practising on." Just then my shield pulled away from me and I felt it move toward Emmett.

Edward ran off to help. I chuckled a little when Renata's screech left her throat. Emmett smiled thinking he had done something amazing.

Jacob's roar now replaced Renata's. I quickly tried to move my shield from Emmett to Jacob.

"Your unprotected now Emmett." I shouted after him, whom was no longer fighting just standing there, finding himself invincible.

Jacob roared again and fell to the ground. I tried harder to move my shield, which was now in mid-air unmoving. Edward quickly stopped attacking Corin and moved to help Jacob. Jacob was now unmoving on the floor with both Afton and Santiago tearing bits of him out. I hid Renesmee's head in my hair not wanting her to see Jacob that way.

My shield had started to move slowly towards Jacob again. Everyone was now trying to protect Jacob as Afton and Santiago were the only ones left. Santiago quickly got passed Emmett and Stefan. And lunged towards Jacob's throat...

"_JAKE!" _I sobbed at the top of my voice.

Emmett quickly finished off Santiago, then fighting ceased.

I let my shield drop and ran to where Jake's unmoving body lay.

Seth let out a low whimper then a big tear ran down his eye. All the wolves were crying. Did they know more than me? Could they hear the pain in his thoughts? Could they hear his thoughts at all?

The Volturi are no longer. But is Jake with them now too?

I sat next to him praying that I was still human, that I could have nightmares. That this was a nightmare.

"You stay with _me _now, Jake! Do you hear me? Stay! You're not leaving me. Keep your heart beating!" I sobbed. Those where the exact words he used to me when I was dying. I saw his muzzle turn up into a smile then flop back to it's original position.

I herd his heart submit one last thump, until it stopped.

The air was quite everything stay quite. Until suddenly I couldn't stop crying dry sobs. Renesmee peeked out of my hair and looked at Jake's still body laying on the ground. Then she too burst into real wet tears. I held her tight swaying backward and forwards.

"It's ok Renesmee. He is ok!" I was saying this more to kid myself, to make myself believe these words, than to comfort her.

It was my entire fault. I knew that if I hadn't had this stupid ambition to join the Volturi. If I had just appreciated all the things I had. Then none of this would have ever have happened. Jake would still be running free in the forest, protecting people from vampires. Protecting them from ME. I had killed Jacob. I should be punished. I SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO SHOULD DIE. Not Jacob Black.

That hole, in my heart, which was plugged by Jacob. Jacob Black. Renesmees' Jacob Black. My Jacob Black. Had now returned and tripled in size to fill my whole body. Until there was nothing left.

I had promised him that I would keep my heart beating and I had failed. So now it was pay back. Now I had made him fail.

I would never hear the thump of his heart again.

"I love you. Forever Jake, Forever..."

**Please review**

**Thank you for all those who have read it. Please leave a comment. If you have any ideas of another story I would be happy to have a go. **

**Thanks**

**Perfectpeacky**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I don't own the story 'Twilight' or any of the characters involved in the story. But the plot is mine.**


End file.
